Purity Rising
by RandomQuotage
Summary: Twenty-five years after the fall of Voldemort, blood purity politics is regaining followers. This story follows both the characters from the Harry Potter novels and their responses to this political change, and also a new generation of Hogwarts students, who are original characters.


This story is set twenty-five years after the fall of Voldemort (so 2023 for those of you keeping score). Blood purity politics is slowly regaining its former influence, and this story follows the characters from the Harry Potter series and their responses to this change, and also a new batch of Hogwarts students, who, for the most part, are OCs. All characters that appeared in the books or extraneous canon material belong to JK Rowling, Warner Brothers, or EA games.

This story may have romance come into it at some point, but is intended principally to be general fiction and not an 'ermagerd, make them kissssssssssss' fic.

I love reviews, so please review, whether you liked or disliked the story, and give feedback.

* * *

Hermione poured herself a steaming mug of tea, sinking into the cosy chair in front of the fireplace staring at the pieces of parchment on her coffee table. How much her life had changed trajectory in a few short days.

Saturday it had been announced that the new Minister for Magic was Peregrine Derrick, ex beater for England and notorious blood purity advocate. Hermione had known they had been in trouble from the moment Kingsley Shacklebolt announced his retirement. Percy Weasley had somehow been endorsed as the candidate to follow on Shacklebolt's policy platform, but he did not have the flair that Shacklebolt had, nor the public appeal. Derrick, with his dark wavy hair and brilliant flashing smile had a public appeal that swept him into office.

The next day the first owl had arrived.

_Dear Ms Granger,_ (she had always kept her maiden name for her career)

_We write to advise that the Ministry of Magic is undergoing restructure. The office previously known as the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, which you headed, will now be known as the Department of the Wizengamot and Judiciary, and will be headed by Lucian Bole. _

_We regret to inform you that due to the streamlining of the Ministry, there is no longer a position available for you within the Ministry of Magic, and it is with sadness that we must terminate your employment. We grant our sincerest thanks and appreciation for your years of service within, but not limited to, the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, the Department of International Cooperation, and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Daphne Greengrass_

_Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, Peregrine Derrick._

She had expected no less, but still, she had been outraged at the letter, seething as she read it. Harry had been shunted out of the Auror Office as well, incensing her further. She was surprised at how little outrage he had shown at the move, although, she knew, his passion for the profession had dimmed somewhat since Ron had died.

The letter from the Minsitry was not the end of it though. The very next day a veritable parliament of owls had arrived, parking themselves on the backs of kitchen chairs and every window sill of the house after the perch that usually accommodated just Rose's haughty barn owl, Lord Sepulchrave, was crammed with no less than two owls each side of Sepulchrave, as his dark eyes seemed to flash with annoyance at the indignity of being squashed on his own perch.

The first owl, carried by Sepulchre, had been from Rose in London, and contained commiseratory outrage at what had happened. Hugo's letter, also from London, carried by what looked like his Uncle George's screech owl, was much the same. On and on the letters came from various friends and family until she reached one that was lettered in green ink, in tall, straight-backed, but elegant handwriting that seemed familiar to Hermione, though she could not immediately place it.

She opened the thick parchment parcel and was filled, immediately, with warmth at the sight of the Hogwarts crest emblazoned across the head of the parchment.

_Dear Ms Granger,_

_Through your friends, and my colleagues, Hannah and Neville Longbottom and Luna Scamander, and, I must confess, through my shameful imbibing of the general bilgewater that tends to emanate from the Daily Prophet, I have been alerted to the fact that you find yourself unemployed._

_Perhaps, then, it is most fortunate that the current Transfiguration professor, Penelope Clearwater, has given me her notice that she is leaving Hogwarts to work abroad. I had been in the process of writing the advertisement for the position when Professor N Longbottom informed me of your sudden availability. I recall that you achieved a complete set of ten Outstanding N.E.W.T.s, including for Transfiguration. I have also noted your sporadic appearances in Transfiguration Today, as well as other academic journals. On this basis I have decided that prior to advertising the position I would like to offer you the position of Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts._

_If you wish to accept this offer, please contact me immediately by return owl, as the school year fast approaches and textbooks and curricula need to be finalised prior to August 15._

_I look forward to hearing from you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Professor Septima Vector_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Fond ex-teacher of Hermione Jean Granger_

Hermione's expression of shock had softened into a warm smile as she had read the last line of the letter and with a sense of vigour and joy she had not felt since the Office of Non-wizard Sentient Beings Complaints and Legal Advice was established under her watch. Hermione hurriedly scribbled a reply to Professor Vector and, sending the Hogwarts barn owl away with her reply, set to answering the mountain of letters that lay before her, delivering exciting news. She was returning to Hogwarts.

The job offer had the effect of easing her worry and anger at the Ministry and its new direction under Derrick, like soothing a painful cut in murtlap essence. It did not, however, cure her concern. She struggled to believe that a mere twenty-five years after Voldemort had fallen the wizarding world had descended into such a comfortable lull that they were allowing blood purity to once again rear its ugly head. She remembered Derrick's campaign launch with a scowl.

As a then-head of department, she had been invited and recalled his speech on 'preserving the most noble traditions of wizardry and wizarding culture, lest they be diluted, and the very essence of our people lost.' She remembered seeing Draco Malfoy and his wife Astoria at the event, clinging to every word. She sighed at the memory. Although Malfoy had always maintained a cordial, if tense, relationship with Hermione, Ron, Harry, and their friends since Voldemort had fallen, it saddened her that his experiences in the Second Wizarding War had not cured him entirely of his blood politics. Or his idea that Slytherin was the only worthy house.

She recalled Rose's owl from her very first year of school, informing Ron and Hermione that she had been sorted into Ravenclaw, not Gryffindor. Scorpius, Malfoy's son, had also been sorted into Ravenclaw, much to the surprise of all. Rose's letter had excitedly told her parents of the wonders of the view from Ravenclaw tower and old Professor Flitwick gifting each of the new Ravenclaws a Honeyduke's sugar quill, but in this moment Hermione recalled most vividly Rose's recount of the Sorting itself.

_Al went into Gryffindor, I knew he would, he's never been afraid of anything except being teased for being in Slytherin. The hat took _aaages_ with me, I swear I thought it was going to tell me I didn't fit anywhere and I'd have to go home. It was terrifying. It was tossing up between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, but in the end it said _'the love of knowledge in you is the strongest I think'_ and then RAVENCLAW!_ _Al and James looked like they'd been hit in the stomach, but I don't mind. Neither of you are upset with me for not being in Gryffindor, are you? Oh! I almost forgot. You know who else is in Ravenclaw with me? Scorpius Malfoy! I couldn't believe it. After all Dad had told me about his father I felt sure he'd be in Slytherin, but then if you judged where I'd go based on you and daddy I'd be in Gryffindor, wouldn't I? When I spoke to him at the feast though he didn't seem happy. Almost in tears. I think he's afraid of what his parents will do…_

Hermione's thoughts drifted to Scorpius and Rose now. Both were in London at St Mungo's undertaking healer training. Whenever he came for dinner Hermione got the impression that he didn't see his parents very much, as he rarely had any news, even though she was always careful to enquire after their wellbeing. Hermione remembered with a sad smile Ron's blustering outrage that _his daughter_ was dating a Malfoy. Ron had gotten used to it in time, but Hermione was still struck with melancholy every time she considered that Ron had never gotten a chance to be close with Rose's partner before he died.

As Hermione sat with her half-drunk tea, contemplating the changes of the last few days, and the last twenty-five years. She was so lost in her thoughts that the beautiful snowy owl that had landed on her armchair was pecking her had for at least a minute before Hermione noticed. 'Oh!' exclaimed Hermione when at last she turned her attention to the owl. 'Alwina! I didn't even notice you. Have you got a letter for me from Harry? Or Ginny?' Hermione chatted to the owl as she untied the coiled parchment around the bird's leg. Hermione unrolled the parchment and read the short, rushed note scrawled upon it.

_Vector offered _me_ the DADA position. Professor Aubrey retired last year. We're _both_ going back._

_-Harry._


End file.
